This study would expand upon our earlier work on social support and recovery from rape. That work has demonstrated that, if conceptualized in terms of specific dimensions of a significant other's behavior, social support plays an important role in determining victims' post-rape adjustment. The proposed study would explore: (1) the mechanisms through which the dimensions of supportive and unsupportive behavior affect adjustment; and (2) the relative impact of supportive and unsupportive behavior of a primary significant other, compared to behavior of other members of the victim's support network. One hundred seventy-five victims of rape would be interviewed at 2, 6 and 9 months post-rape. The interviews would include functional measures of social support (supportive and unsupportive behaviors) received from a primary significant other and from others in the victim's social network. Subjects would also complete a series of standardized psychological adjustment questionnaires (measuring general symptomatology, fear, post- traumatic stress disorder and mood states), and measures of self-esteem and mastery--the proposed intervening variables which mediate the relationship between support and recovery. Each victim would be asked to designate a significant other (SO) as a co- participant in the project; for those who can do so (expected n=115), SO's would be interviewed, and would complete the same functional measures of their behavior as the victim. Data would be used to develop structural models of social support and its effect on recovery. The findings will be useful in predicting victim outcomes as a function of social support, and designing clinical interventions which aid victims in mobilizing the support of their significant others and general network.